Majin
Majins are one of the six races available to the player once they start the game. Character Creation Majins can change their height, width, color, and hair (note that hair color is synced with skin color). NPC Boosts Transformations |-|Power Boost= Unlocked at Level 35 for $2,000 Notes * No Ki drain or healing * Press G to transform * Purple aura. |-|Purification= Unlocked at level 160 for $9999. Notes * Minimal Ki drain. * 0.5 seconds of charging before hitting G to activate it. * Heals 40% of your health and restores around the same amount of Ki. * It increases your Ki Max (hidden like most transformations among all races) decently. * Deep purple aura. |-|True Anger= Unlocked at level 285 for $50,000. Notes * Moderate ki drain. * Charge for 2 seconds and Press G to transform. * 50% heal. * Firey purple/lavender aura that only appears when flying full speed or charging. * Purple spikes sticking out of user (the only sign of the transformation when you're not charging or flying.) |-|Metal Majin= Unlocked at level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Moderate ki drain. * 0.5-second charge to transform must push H to activate. * Melee and tank based. * 50% heal. * Insanely high defense beyond its stat increases (from what we see in our stat increase.) It seems to take far less damage than any other form. * Metal Majin's effect overlaps that of auras and chat bubbles. * If you manage to successfully backflip during a spirit slash while also holding a beam, going Metal Majin will surround the energy with a metal coat. (This includes moves like Super Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha type beams) * Changes the color of the Flying Nimbus Prestige Forms |-| Dark Majin = Unlocked at level 350 for $100,000 (Prestige 1) Notes * Moderate-High ki drain. * Charge for 0.5 seconds then press H to activate * 50% heal. * There is no animation when you transform the aura just appears * Very faint trail when flying * More black spikes when charging |-| Unstable = Unlocked at level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) Notes * Moderate-High ki drain * Charge for 0.5 seconds then press H to activate * 40% heal * Auto dodge like Ultra Instinct *Punching teleports player to nearest entity. * It is not possible to turn the form off by just pressing G or H as usual, you instead have to either die or run out of ki * Sometimes when untransforming the aura wont disappear and you will become unable to charge until you rejoin Abilities Full Regeneration Unlocked at level 85 for $5,000. Notes * Commonly shortened to Full Regen by many. * Completely restores you to full health and heals 50% of your Ki. * Activated by pressing H when not in a form. * Has a cooldown of 5 minutes. * Attempting to use it while transformed will cause your transformation to turn off. * If activated, anybody close to you will be pushed back. * If you attempt to do this after healing with a transformation, it will not heal you, and vice versa. * Does not work in Tournament of Power. Advantages Against Other Races Notes * These hypothetical battles involve the races being in their full-prestige forms: ** Base Android ** Golden Fifth Form Frieza Race ** Dark Human ** Unstable Majin ** White Namekian ** Super Saiyan 4 Saiyan * "Undecided" means that both races are nearly even. * These predictions are what is most likely to happen, and are not extremely accurate. * These predictions are based on what would happen if this race fought another in PvE, not PvP. * Senzus and Ultra Instinct are not mentioned. Recommended Senzus Notes * These are about neither Beans nor Jars. * This lists top to bottom, ranked worst to best. Pros and Cons Bugs * The Metal Majin armor can overlap ki bubbles and auras. * If a Majin goes on the Flying Nimbus and then turns Metal Majin, the Flying Nimbus will turn metallic as well. * If a Majin charges a Double Buster (while in Metal Majin) and someone Spirit Splashes them, and then the Majin Backflips/Instant Rises out, and then fires, two metal orbs that can be rolled around will drop to the ground. Trivia * Majins gain +1 to all stats every 2 levels. * An unprestiged level 500 Majin's base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Metal Majin +325 in all areas except for speed which is +220 and ki damage which is +220 makes it 3667. * According to the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the explanation given to the existence of Majins is that Majin Buu was lonely and created a wife, Mrs. Buu, and made descendants together, thus the birth of the Majin race. * "Majin" is derived from the Japanese term "majin (魔神)", which directly translates to "evil race", or "demon". Therefore, the transformation of "Dark Majin" is redundant. * The Majin race has a special hidden increase in melee defense and ki defense stats in their forms. * Majins are one of the only races in the game to have a form with absolutely no ki drain. ** However, you can activate it anytime. This is not the case for Saiyans. * Majins are the only race to have a technique that can fully heal themselves. ** Overall, Majins are one of the two races to have a healing technique (the other being the Namekians). * Differences between Majins in the anime/manga and in the game include: ** Majins are shown to be able to regenerate no matter how obliterated. However, in the game, they can die just like any other race, and not be able to rejuvenate. ** In the anime/manga, Majins can absorb other life forms and convert it into their own power. Majins in the game cannot use this technique. ** In the anime/manga, Majins are capable of shape-shifting. This technique doesn't exist in the game. ** In the anime/manga, Majins can duplicate themselves to create other Majins. This technique doesn't exist in the game. * Majins are currently the only race in the game to have a form with auto-vanish (not counting Ultra Instinct and Mastered Ultra Instinct, since all races have access to those two). Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20171220_122511933.png |Power Boost File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-54-21.png |Purification File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-55-16.png |True Anger File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-12-09_23-56-23.png |Metal Majin File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-04-12_16-35-45.png |Dark Majin 2019-02-28.png |Unstable spectremajin.png|Metal Majin overlapping an aura metalnimbus.png|Metal Majin on a Flying Nimbus Site Navigation Category:Races